Titan Pro
Overview Requires Rank 50 and costs 3500 credits PRO SERIES: Heavy, upgradeable rocket launcher with armor-piercing explosive warheads. Derived from a fully upgraded Titan Jr. chasis. The Titan Pro has the same base stats as the Titan Jr. but has level 10 upgrades and can be further upgraded to level 19. This weapon was the first Pro weapon ever created and is rarely used due to it's lack of features. However, a deadly accurate Titan operator is a force to be reckoned with. Experienced operators aim for the feet of the target, and aim where the target will be traveling to. By aiming at the floorspace slightly ahead of the target, many nimble victims find their efforts futile. Strategies Some of the easiest ways to use the Titan Pro are the way to win with the Titan Pro. These techniques can be used with almost any weapon, so read carefully. Static Technique: To get the most out of this technique, you will need a Sniper Rig, a Titan Pro and a Gravity Hook. On the Armor, upgrade the Targeting and Cloaking. On the Weapon, upgrade the Damage and Reload. Hook up into a dark corner and keep still. This will activate your cloaking, thus making you hidden. Then take out your Titan Pro and look for any other players. If someone is getting beat on, take him and the attacker out and use the credits as bait. When a player comes to steal your credits, take him out. When there is three kills remaining, take your credits and go Dynamic. Dynamic Techinque: To get the most out of this technique, you will need the armor of your choice, and a Titan Pro. On the armor, upgrade the Defence and Speed. On the Weapon, upgrade the Damage and Rate of Fire. When the game starts, scout out a new "victim". If he attempts to run away, chase him and gun him down at the same time. If he turns around and fights back, the things you need to remember: "1. IF HE HAS AN INACCURATE WEAPON: Shoot at him while strafing backwards. 2. '''IF HE HAS AN ACCURATE WEAPON: '''Circle-strafe him while firing at his chest until dead. 3: '''IF YOU ARE KILLED: '''Do not seek for "revenge". He will only be stronger from the health recharge and you have a smaller chance of winning then before." If you succeed, find a new "victim". The best "victims" are the ones getting beat on or the weaker ones. The even better "victims" are the players who sold their armor and previous weapon to buy a new weapon. They will be unbelievably weak and will be great "victims". NOTE: Always try to CAMP the HEALTH and also the DAMAGE AMP! This is really IMPORTANT in order to survive the slew of Mag Rails and rippers! Weapon Statistics Base Stats: Damage: +76 Ammo Rack: 4 warheads Rate of Fire: L10 Zoom: L10 Reload: L10 Max Upgrade Stats: Damage: +94 Ammo Rack: 8 warheads Rate of Fire: L19 Zoom: L19 Reload: L19 Credits required for first upgrade: Damage: 735c Ammo Rack: 550c Rate of Fire: 735c Zoom: 550c Reload: 550c Features \ Upgrade Base 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Max Rank Required 50 Total Cost 3500 3120 Damage cost 76 78 735 80 82 84 86 88 90 92 94 Ammo Rack cost 4 4 550 4 5 5 6 6 6 7 8 795 Rate of Fire cost L10 L11 735 L12 L13 L14 L15 L16 L17 L18 L19 Zoom cost L10 L11 550 L12 L13 L14 L15 L16 L17 L18 L19 Reload cost L10 L11 550 L12 L13 L14 L15 L16 L17 L18 L19 Category:Weapons